


Family

by KittyQuill



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Legendary Star-Lord, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyQuill/pseuds/KittyQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Mother's Day inspired ficlet... Kitty becomes the coolest mother in the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

"I'm going to phase it out!" Kitty's screams echoed through the opulent halls of the former Imperial Palace of Spartax.

Peter sat behind her on the bed they shared, supporting her frame with his torso and arms, a string of promises and gratitude making way from his head to his mouth without filter, encouraging her to keep going.

"Thank you, Kitty, for being my family. Thank you for being my home, for giving me a home" he'd repeat in her ears, sometimes adding "You can do this! Be strong, baby!"

"Oh, shut up! I can't do this without phAAAAAAAAAARGH". She started, but another contraction soon followed and cut her short.

The midwife positioned between her legs kept telling her to push, but Kitty had a huge problem with the concept of people telling her what to do, especially if she was in pain. Although "in pain", in this case, was a huge euphemism. She was being torn in two.

"Madam First Lady, you need to keep pushing".

"I can't! Okay? I can't!"

Peter squeezed her shoulders in incentive, kissing her cheek. Twelve hours ago, when Kitty was standing next to him as he inaugurated a new library and she felt her water break, he hadn't left her side. As people cheered in the building, she had leaned in closer to him.

"I've either just peed my pants or my water broke" she had whispered. Both of them looked down to the floor where a small puddle of water collected around Kitty's heels.

He immediately took her by the hand and both went straight into their ship, bringing them back to the Imperial Palace.

The first hours of labour had been pretty okay. Kitty wasn't fully dilated and her spirits were up. Her contractions had come in small waves of discomfort and she just breathed them away.

But as hours crept on and no baby came out, Kitty was becoming increasingly cranky as her pain threshold was reaching its lowest point.

Peter had called everybody he could remember of as soon as they had reached their room and that list included her mom in Chicago, Storm in New York, who promptly spread the news to everybody else in the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Tony Stark, Ma Savage, Carol Danvers and Illyana Rasputin, who had been in a field trip to the Monster Island with the O5 and X-23.

But twelve hours later and no baby, Kitty was already chanting a stream of cuss words in English, Hebrew, Shi'ar and Skrull.

Another contraction came and this time it was like all her muscles were forcing the baby out of her. She had anticipated and feared this moment every since she had discovered she was pregnant and this time it wasn't neither a false memory implanted by Cassandra Nova, nor a focus of brood infection in her uterus.

"Oh my God! I'm phasing it ooooouuuch."

"Madam, it's not advisable to use your powers right now".

Kitty panted, putting all her efforts into pushing her daughter or son out.

Peter swiped a wet strand of her hair from her face. Every since Kitty had said she was late, he had set himself to be the father he had never had. A hands-on type of father, the man his daughter or son could come up to when in need, the shoulder to cry on and the recipient of the good news.

Throughout the wild ride it was Kitty's pregnancy in space, every night in the darkness of their room Peter would lay his head on her swelling belly and sing and talk to the unborn child while Kitty lazily and sleepily stroked his hair, half asleep but fully aware of his unconditional love for them.

"If you take after your mother, you're going to be the most charming and prettiest kid in this entire galaxy. Don't even get me started on how cool you're gonna be"

And every morning Kitty'd be awoken by a kiss on her belly, followed by another on her cheek and then lips.  
Her decision to stay in space with this man was the best decision she had ever made.

"AAAAAARGH! I regret staying here!"

"Shhh, love. Push! Push and soon this will be over. If anyone can do this, you can!" Peter intervened. "You've phased an entire planet once, you can do this now, baby"

"I'd rather submit to the Vortex again!" Kitty replied in a bad mood, scrunching her nose and pushing harder.

"It's crowning!" the midwife exclaimed.

"You look so powerful and so wonderful, Kitty!" Peter whispered in her ears, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of what was going on farther down of where he was.

Through clenched teeth Kitty hissed "Stay on this side of the action, space boy".

Peter squeezed her shoulders harder, as she drove her body into his torso, using him for support. The back of her head against his shoulder, eyes tightly shut, Kitty summoned all her strength to push one more time.

This time a great relief washed over her as the midwife aptly received the baby in her hands. In a swift motion, she cut the umbilical cord and placed the baby, still covered in fluids, in the tired mother's arms.

"Congratulations on the baby girl" she said with a curt bow and left the young couple by themselves, admiring the new life they had brought into the galaxy.

Kitty looked up at Peter, who was caressing the girl's head in awe, tears streaming down his face as when he had proposed to her and when he had seen her walk down the aisle on their wedding day.

"I don't even have words to describe how happy I am now, Kitty. You gave me a family! You gave me life!"

Kitty adjusted the baby from her arms to his, with shaking hands. The baby was so delicate, so small, she was afraid to crush it.

"Meredith", she said with a faint smile, tears also pooling in her eyes.

Peter blinked in awe, staring from mother back to baby, the biggest, million watt smile forming on his face.

"Meredith" he repeated.  
As the baby cooed and cried in his arms, Peter nuzzled Kitty's face.

"You're the coolest mother in the galaxy. I hope to be half as cool as you to this little girl".

\---------

Epilogue:

Peter brought Meredith closer to his chest as the Guardians approached them in the half darkened room. Kitty was fast asleep on the bed, exhausted.

He had sat himself in a cozy armchair by the window, admiring his daughter. The button nose, the heart shaped lips and the curious eyes.

"Is it supposed to be this hairless?" Rocket asked, after venturing a look at the little bundle in Peter's arms.

"It's what you call 'cute' on Earth, I suppose" Gamora said, keeping her distance from them.

"Guys, I present you Meredith Pryde-Quill", Peter said beaming up to his friends.


End file.
